Dream? (jisoo)
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: Ini hanya cerita nista yang kebetulan ada dan di tuangkan Melaluin CheolSoo couple. Maaf sudah menistakan jisoo This seventeen fanfiction with cheolsoo couple Boyxboy yaoi bl Don't like just go
Dream...?(jisoo)

Main cast

Jisoo hong

Seungcheol choi

And seventeen member

OOC bl yaoi bxb

Don't like just go

Happy reading

'Cheol sss ahh pleasee~a-ku-

'Kau kenapa baby josh'

Sial sial jisoo ingin sekali

Memukul wajah tampan milik

seungcheol yang saat ini bersembunyi

Di paha dalam jisoo memberikan

Jutaan kissmark disana.

Dan jangan lupa dengan seringai

Jahil khas milik leader seventeen itu.

'Cheol aahh please sss aah'

Jisoo memohon dengan

Wajah yang sudah memerah.

Tatapan mata kucingnya say.

dan Ia terpaksa gigit bibirnya

guna meredam desahanya.

Tangan kurusnya mencekram

Sisi bantal

seungcheol masih berkutat dengan

Paha dalam milik jisoo.

Jarinya menggoda lubang pink milik

Jisoo yang di hadiahi desahan merdu

Oleh lelaki kelahiran LA.

"cheol aaahh please a-ku aah sudah

Tidak ssss kuat"

Jisoo mencoba menggapin

Wajah .

Jisoo langsung memangut bibir

Sang leader itu dengan ganas.

mendapat perlakuan seperti itu

Oleh jisoo seungcheol mencoba

Tidak pasih. seungcheol balik

Memangut bibir kucing milik jisoo

Melumatnya habis bibir mungil itu.

Tangan Kiri miliknya mengusap

belakang Telinga jisoo yang

merupakan Titik lemahnya

Tangan kananya

Bekerja meremas pinggang

Ramping meremas

Butt milik jisoo yang menurutnya

pas di gengamannya

Tubuh telanjang

jisoo yang Di kerjai habis habisan

Oleh seungcheol menghasilkan

Erangan erotis dari dari jisoo.

'Eummhh~ah cheol eummhh~

Pleassee~" jisoo menggigit

Bibir seungcheol dengan sensual.

Kedua tangan jisoo berpindah

Guna menarik rambut seungcheol.

'Hey baby josh tubuhmu sangat sexy'

seungcheol mengabsen setiap inci

Tubuh jisoo dengan lidahnya.

'Aaggghhh~cheol eumm~'

Jisoo berteriak ketika seungcheol

Mengulum adam apple nya.

Cekraman jisoo di rambut

seungcheol semakin menjadi.

seungcheol yang mendengar desahan

Hebat jisoo tambah bertindak jahil

Ia .mengigit

Sekujur tubuh jisoo yang ia

Telusuri dengan lidahnya

Dan menciptakan kissmark di

Area yang ia jajah.

Jisoo kembali menarik kepala

seungcheol dengan sedikit keras.

Ia menatap seungcheol dengan

Tatapan ingin segera di gagahi.

'Cheol please~ah aku sudah eum

Tidak kuat aah'

Jisoo mendesah di hadapan

seungcheol.

'Grrrr damn you jisoo.'

seungcheol mengeram rendah

Melihat wajah menggoda jisoo.

Sungguh sekarang ini seungcheol

Benar benar ingin mengagahi jisoo

Sampai pagi.

'Bersiap lah baby josh aku

Tidak akan berhenti sampai kau

Pingsan'

seungcheol berbisik di telinga

Jisoo dan menggigit serta mengulumnya

Sebentar.

'Mangka ah dari itu ss cepath gagahi

Aku tuan choi'

tangan jisoo beraba

Seluruh punggung telanjang milik

di pinggang

seungcheol jisoo menekan pinggang

Itu kebawah dan itu berhasil

Membuat seungcheol dan dirinya

Mendesah hebat karna tanpa sengaja

Kebanggan miliknya dan milik

seungcheol bersentuhan.

'Eummhhh~gagahi akuhhh sampai ah

Kau puas tuan choi'

Jisoo mendesah di telinga seungcheol

Dan memberikan kissmark di sepanjang

Leher seungcheol.

'Bersiaplah baby aku tidak

Akan pakai pemanasan'

seungcheol menggesekan kebanggannya

Di depan opening jisoo yang terus

Berkedut minta di isi.

'Aahh silakan. sekarang

Masukan tuan choi'

Jisoo tidak sabaran ingin segera

Merasakan kebanggaan seungcheol

Memenuhi menekan

Kembali pinggang seungcheol.

'Sudah tidak sabara eum'

'Sangat ah tuan choi.

Sekarang masukan'

Jisoo sedikit membentak seungcheol

Sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan.

Badannya panas dan di bawah sana

Openingnya sudah berkedut minta di isi

Namun sialnya si choi itu malah mempermainkannya

'Wow wow benar tidak sabaran

Rupanya. aku akan masuk dalam sekali hentakan'

Jisoo mengngukan kepalanya dan

JLEB

"Aaaaaaahhh"

GUBRAK

jisoo terjatuh dari atas kasur miliknya

Dan berteriak histeris.

"Jisoo hyung kau tidak apa apa"

Member seventeen lainya yang kaget

Langsung mendatangi jisoo yang terduduk

Di lantai dengan tidak elitenya jangan

Lupa wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Hey josh kau baik baik saja"

seungcheol selaku leader langsung mendekati jisoo

Dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi jisoo.

Jisoo yang melihat seungcheol di dekatnya

Menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ah aku tidak apa apa iya aku tidak apa apa"

Jisoo menjawab dengan terbata bata.

Ia menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau benar tidak apa apa hyung aw"

Mingyu bertanya khawatir yang di hadiahi cubitan

Di pinggangnya oleh wonwoo selaku kekasihnya.

Jealous eum.

"Wonwoo hyung sakit"

Mingyu merengek

"Diam kim"

wonwoo membalas dengan juteknya.

"Kau benar tidak apa apa jisooie"

Jeonghan bertanya dengan lembut kepada

Sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa apa sungguh tadi itu

Bermimpi buruk iya mimpi

Kalian tidak perlu khawatir"Jisoo mencoba

Tersenyum yang malah terlihat aneh.

"Baiklah kalau tidak apa apa. sekarang kau mandi

Dan bersiap siap kami tunggu di meja makan"

Mendengar perintah seungcheol jisoo

Hanya mengiyakan. Setelahnya

Anak anak seventeen lainya mulai berangsur

Angsur keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati

Dengan seungkwan DK.

Mendengar pintu di tutup jisoo

Langsung mengabil bantal yang terjatuh dan

Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal itu.

"Sungguh memalukan bagaimana bisa aku

Bermimpi kotor dengan seungcheol "

Dan seketika bayangan dalam mimpinya

Berputar putar layaknya kaset rusak.

Jisoo berteriak yang untungnya teredam oleh

Bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sungguh iya malu malau sangat malu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi supaya bayangan

Bayangan kotor itu menghilang"

Akhirnya jisoo berdiri mengambil handuknya

Dan pergi ke kamar mandi guna menghilangkan

Bayangan bayangan kotor itu.

Iya dan mari kita doakan supaya keinginan jisoo

Tercapai.

The end

Aaaaa aku maluuuu sumpah

Nulisnya aku gemeteran sendiri

Maaf kan aku jisoo sudah menistakan mu.

Dan maaf bila mengecewakan

Dan maaf bila kata

Yang hilang aku sudah mengedit

Dua kali tapi tidak ada kata yang kurang

Kalau pun ada pasti kesalahan ffn nya.

#pelukwoozi

Kritik dan saran diterima

Terima kasih


End file.
